The invention relates generally to an inflatable bag and, more particularly, to the selective use of an inflatable bag as a buoy and a water-filled punching bag.
An exemplary use for inflatable buoys is to protect a boat from impact with a dock or other boats or obstacles and vice versa. The inflatable buoy can be suspended from a boat side or secured directly to the dock. For use in the marine environment, the buoys are filled with air to provide for flotation when used in water.